Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.)/Strategies
If you find strategies that only feature popping the B.A.D then then it is suggested to view these links! They should contain useful information on how to deal with the B.A.D.’s children: Strategies for the 3 DDTs: Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)/Strategies Strategies for the 2 ZOMGs: Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)/Strategies While most bloons can normally be allowed to leak with loss of life, the B.A.D. has a RBE of 55,760, making this strategy practically impossible. Combined with the new restriction where money and life abilities can only be used up to 5 times per round, it is Nearly impossible to gain enough lives to survive a B.A.D. The BAD is Harder to Pop than a ZOMG! These strategies Feature Popping both The Main Bloon And/Or it’s children. Plus the player should have a strong DDT defense before Round 100 hits because of Round 95’s Large D.D.T. Numbers And Round 99’s Fortified DDTs. Strategy by Eventlesstew If you have farms then you can make tons of cash before round 100 hits in which spawns the first B.A.D.! It is recommended to use Spike Factories with the Red Hot Spikes upgrade with the MOAB SHREDR Spikes to take care of the 3 D.D.T.s. If you used farms and you can afford to get some True Sun Temples, buy Super Monkeys, sacrifice enhancements and get as many TSGs as possible. If you don’t have enough to get your first temple then just use 0/2/3 Super Monkeys Or some TOTMGs! (B.A.D.s don't need Plasma Vision in order to pop and your Super Monkeys need a lot of range). You also need some MOAB Maulers to take care of the 2 Z.O.M.G.s that are inside the B.A.D. Don’t just rely on your MOAB Maulers because you need other Monkeys to pop the 3 DDTs! So I’d suggest MOAB Assassins boosted by a X/3/X Monkey Village! I Have Not tested this strategy yet but I’d Suggest You’d Try it Yourself :) 'Strategy by Solacress' In any track with water (or if you are willing to buy portable lakes), you will need 2/X/4 Monkey Subs. I suggest getting at least 8. You will need them to be able to shoot at most/all of the track (by removing as many objects as possible and having whole track coverage with other towers). You will need more for shorter tracks, and you will need a way to get rid of the children (especially the 3 DDTs). 'Strategy by ''secret''' Just use an Apache Prime (5/2/X) and you can beat all 80 rounds including defeating the B.A.D. Bloon. This will defeat the B.A.D. Bloon, and the ZOMGs and the DDTs with virtually no effort. It is a truly insane tower. Another Strategy By Eventlesstew Just Use Tons Of 2/0/3 Super Monkeys! You need All The Popping Power you need to Pop The BAD And it’s Children. I have tested this in sandbox with 6 2/0/3 Super Monkeys but Some Of the Ordinary Bloon Children Got Past So I’d Suggest using More Dark Knights With Plasma Or 2/3/0 Robo-Monkeys Boosted by a X/2/X Village. Yea... 2/X/3 Super Monkeys Have Camo Detection Since you need to upgrade the Monkey to UltraVision (Which Let’s Super Monkeys Detect Camo) Before Upgrading to the Dark Knight :) You Need Camo Detection In order to Deal with the 3 DDT Children! If you think You’re going to Encounter A Foreitfied BAD on Rounds Past Round 100 then Use Twice As Much Super Monkeys that You Used since Fortified BADs Take 40K Hits To Pop :) Another Strategy by Solacress Perma-Spike! Get a 0/2/5 spike factory and place it under the range of a 2/3/0 village. Let it build up spikes for four rounds. It should be able to destroy an entire BAD and it’s children with ease. Category:Strategies